sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Harm Done (Black Chrysoberyl's Backstory)
'Harm Done' 'is a mini-story on how Black Chrysoberyl became the way she is. (Please note that this story does not happen in the same timeline as ''Twelve Chrysoberyls and a Half') Story Black Chrysoberyl was tired, so very tired. Her back had been beaten one too many times, and her hands were sore from heat and overuse. Her eyes drooped from the heat, trying to resist the strong lull of sleep. A brown gem walked nearby, stopped to examine Black Chrysoberyl's work. ???: 'Not sharp enough! The gem picked up Black Chrysoberyl's newly created blade and ripped it apart, as it was still soft from the heat. Black Chrysoberyl cried out and sobbed quietly before containing herself. '???: 'What did I hear? '''Black Chrysoberyl: '''Nothing, Ma'am! The gem closed her hand around Black Chrysoberyl's gem tightly. '???: ''What did I hear?'' 'Black Chrysoberyl: '''I apologize ma'am! '???: 'Good. Black Chrysoberyl clenched her fists has the other gem walked away with her back straight. ''Rebel. ''Her brain suddenly whispered at her. Black Chrysoberyl frowned. That would mean shattering, no? ''Do you want to be stuck all your life? Her traitorous brain murmured. She sighed. She supposed her didn't want to, but was afraid of the consequences of running. She remembered all the times she had been beaten and whipped. Black Chrysoberyl finally mustered up the strength to run at the closed door, trying to open it. Two Obsidians noticed her and ran at her, shouting. '''Obsidian #1: '''Hey! Stop right there! Black Chrysoberyl looked backwards, started to sweat and pulled on the door harder. It didn't budge. '''Obsidian #2: '''Don't move! The two Obsidians rushed at her, running as fast as they could. In a moment of pure desperation, Black Chrysoberyl grabbed her gem and concentrated, trying to summon her weapon. It hadn't worked before, and she doubted it would work now, but it was her last resort. There was a sharp light and then Black Chrysoberyl was holding a black sword. Black Chrysoberyl was shocked but had no time to ponder. She sliced the door open and ran with all her might. The other working gems stared at her bewildered. They all thought she wouldn't make it. However, the Obsidians chased her, also summoning their weapons. One of the Obsidians raised her holographic tablet, pressed a few buttons, and spoke into it. '''Obsidian #1: '''Black Chrysoberyl has escaped from Sector #34-LR! I repeat, Black Chrysoberyl has escaped from Sector #34-LR! Black Chrysoberyl was now running low on energy, and the Obsidians were behind her. They were bound to catch up soon. Black Chrysoberyl knew this and turned about abruptly, surprising her chasers. She lifted her sword and swiftly brought it across both of the Obsidians. There was a loud cracking sound and a poof. After it cleared, pieces of Obsidian gems were scattered across the ground. Black Chrysoberyl, feeling a strange sense of triumph instead of dread, screamed with joy and bent down to admire her work. Her mind formed a sinister thought in her head, and Black Chrysoberyl picked the shards up. She then pieced them together using her spit as glue, and formed a sharp knife. She laughed with glee and ran towards the exit. Category:A to Z Category:Fanon Episodes